vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arzon
|-|Arzon= |-|Typhoon Rage Mode= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A, higher in Typhoon Rage Mode Name: Arzon Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Human/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Wind Manipulation (Can manipulate wind for attacking, enhancing his speed and power, making forcefields, flight, Danmaku, creating various weapons, such as needles, throwing stars, drills, and razor sharp discs, Create restraints, and create a vacuum that drains the area of oxygen and dampens fire and electricity-based abilities), Can transform into a more powerful state, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Regenerated from being impaled through the torso by Bams and Cairis), Carries 2 healing potions, Duplication (can create wind clones), 4th Wall Awareness, minor Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (does not get stunned). Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to many other RHGs. Defeated Blazonkey, Cairis, and Tatsu. Injured Cade, Ane, and Matilda. Damaged Angous' organs and broke three of his ribs with his attacks and though he ended up losing, Gaku stated that he would have won had kept Angous at a distance. Fought Time Havoc and only lost due to forgetting about their fight due to an interruption. Defeated Main Character with a single punch.), higher in Typhoon Rage Mode (Damaged Cade's shield, which was completely undamaged by any of his attacks in his base form. Defeated Nyem, who would have defeated Arzon's base form immediately had he not transformed from the very beginning. Defeated Bams. Oneshot Lemon's Black Lightning form, which could oneshot Arzon's base form.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of dodging lightning multiple times in rapid succession and kept up with Main Character who can do the same), higher with Wind Dance Attack (Blitzed Cairis, who could previously keep up with his attacks), higher in Typhoon Rage Mode Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Bog and Larry) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class, higher in Typhoon Rage Mode Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level, higher in Typhoon Rage Mode Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range. Up to several kilometers with wind attacks (can reach past the cloud layer with some attacks) Standard Equipment: Zash's Recovery Potion Intelligence: Average conventional intellect, Extremely High combat-wise (Arzon is a highly skilled wind manipulator, capable of manipulating his attacks to create a wide variety of both conventional and unconventional attacks, defenses, and weapons. He is skilled enough to go so far as to develop special techniques made specifically to counter certain fighting styles, such as countering shield and barrier users by sending his wind through the ground to attack from below, and even techniques to specifically counter his elemental weakness, fire. He has experience fighting a wide variety of opponents with varying weapons, abilities, and fighting styles, even defeating opponents with abilities that directly counter his own. His combat record is widely acclaimed as being one of the best in the Dojo, only losing three matches over the course of his career, two of which were lost due to the opponents (Matilda and Time Havoc) being forced to incapacitate him rather than defeat him outright, and one resulting in the opponent (Angous) suffering life threatening injuries as a result.) Weaknesses: Expending too much energy knocks him out for a short while, Fire based attacks (Though he is able to counter these with sufficiently powerful attacks) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tornado Trap:' Creates a vortex of wind around the opponent that displaces oxygen making it impossible to breath within the vortex. The vortex is also capable of preventing low level attacks via blocking the power of the opponent. This is likely due to the nature of the strong winds displacing the attack. Sufficiently powerful attacks can still get through however. Others Notable Victories: Skull Wave (The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo) Skull Wave's Profile (Note: 7-B Arzon was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bog (Rock Hard Gladiators) Bog's Profile Razor Queen (Amorphous+) Razor Queen's Profile (Note: 7-B Arzon was used, Speed was Equalized) Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's Profile (Post Awakening Gwen w/o 2-C Equipment. Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gladiators Category:Teenagers Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Drill Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Speedsters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 7